


they call it lonely digging

by RobbieBaldwin



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, everyone is lgbt bc im not a COWARD, its a highschool au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieBaldwin/pseuds/RobbieBaldwin
Summary: Leo: Raphael.Raph: LeonardoMikey: Michelangelo!Casey: god damnit this is just like that scene in shrek 2April: do you think casey says that everytime he has sexDonnie: no because that would imply he actually gets laidCasey: ;^)Donnie: stopA highschool au groupchat fic that kind of has a plot but is mainly shitposting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i rarely find tmnt fics i like but I also do not have the energy to actually write content, so have this!

Mikey: SOS  
Mikey: send help  
Mikey: guys im going to d i e  
Mikey: someone answer!!  
Donnie: aren’t you supposed to be in class  
Mikey: i’m having a crisis  
Leo: your last crisis was triggered by us running out of goldfish crackers  
Casey: i mean they’re the only snack that smiles back  
Mikey: so not the point dudes  
Mikey: i left my SSR book at home! :(  
Donnie: you still have to do SSR?  
Raph: you own a book?  
Mikey: (very funny raph >:I) and yeah i have to do the stupid SSR! I hate it but if i walk into that class without a book i’ll get an F for today’s participation point and that’ll bump my grade down to a D  
Casey: okay so what’s SSR? That’s an acronym and it doesn't spell a cool word so it must be boring  
Donnie: sustained silent reading  
Donnie: it's a middle school thing but i guess mikey…  
Donnie: isn’t in the highest english  
Mikey: OUCH  
April: guys im in the middle of class and trying to pay attention  
Raph: me too  
Casey: Raph we’re in the same class I can see you  
Casey: you’re just linking washable markers into a big stick  
Raph: it takes a lot of focus  
April: mikey, why don’t you just always carry around a book?  
Mikey: i’m dyslexic what am i supposed to do with a book  
Mikey: during SSR i literally just stare at it  
Mikey: trying to train myself to sleep with my eyes open  
Mikey: carrying it around would be like superman carrying around kryptonite!  
Mikey: if kryptonite just like gave superman a headache  
Casey: okay but imagine if reading could actually kill you how fucked up would that be  
Casey: like you’re just trying to read the menu at mcdonalds and FUCK ur a gonner  
Mikey: D:  
Mikey: but seriously guys does anyone have a book I can borrow  
Mikey: i’ll come get it  
April: I’ve got Hamlet and The Stand  
April: oh and the Handmaids Tale :0  
Mikey: uh, love you april, but I need a book my teach would believe I’m reading  
Donnie: Leo keeps a copy of animorphs in his bag at all times  
Leo: first of all, how dare you expose me like this  
Leo: second of all, are you implying animorphs isn’t on par with Hamlet?  
Raph: dude it's a childrens series  
Leo: “Horror, war, dehumanization, sanity, morality, innocence, leadership, freedom, and growing up are the core themes of the series.” - Animorphs wikipedia  
April: what the fuck  
April: but the covers are so ugly and stupid looking  
Leo: it's what on the inside that counts like literally the phrase “don’t judge a book by it's cover” was a quote by someone who was really into animorphs  
Donnie: I can’t believe George Eliot, one of the leading writers of the Victorian era, loved animorphs  
Mikey: I’ll take the animorphs, Leo, you have AP Psych right now ya?  
Leo: yeah  
Mikey: k I’m gonna come grab it! Hope your teach doesn’t mind lol  
Raph: can you believe our brave heroic big bro and caretaker Leonardo Hamato, straight A student, ninjutsu prodigy, carries around a copy of animorphs  
Leo: this is who I am I won't hide it  
Donnie: Mikey, I always have books you could’ve asked me  
Mikey: yeah im REALLY aching to read your copy of theoretical statistics volume 2  
Casey: that’s my favorite volume  
Donnie: I don’t only carry around math books jfc  
April: well obviously  
April: you carry around science books too  
Raph: who could forget modern quantum chemistry  
Mikey: or “The Anxiety and Phobia Workbook”  
Donnie: i feel attacked  
Raph: you wanna know what my anxiety and phobia workbook looks like  
Raph: marijuana  
Leo: Raphael.  
Raph: Leonardo  
Mikey: Michelangelo!  
Casey: god damnit this is just like that scene in shrek 2  
April: do you think casey says that everytime he has sex  
Donnie: no because that would imply he actually gets laid  
Casey: ;^)  
Donnie: stop  
Mikey: just a little reminder that like, Leo specifically had the first animorphs book with him.  
Mikey: Like, he’s prepared to recruit anyone at any given time  
April: did your teacher buy it?  
Mikey: totally, gotta hide my phone now though LATES <3 

 

Raph: yo whose picking up mikey from the skate park after school, my bike’s still in the shop  
Mikey: ? I was gonna take my board home  
Raph: I know but it's raining  
Mikey: dude rain doesn’t like, stop my board from working  
Leo: no, Raph’s right, you’ll get a cold in the rain  
Leo: I have work today I can’t get you, sorry lilttle bro  
Donnie: i’ve got astronomy club until 8 and I’m getting a ride home from someone there  
April: nerd  
April: I’ve gotta go over to Irma’s house for a project :/  
Mikey: guys I can get home by myself  
Mikey: seriously, I’m 16 years old, don’t sweat it  
Mikey: and I’ve walked home in the rain before? You guys have /made/ me walk home in the rain before  
Donnie: it's raining extra hard this time though  
Casey: I brought the truck I can getcha lil man  
Mikey: haha ok, thanks casey 

Mikey → Leatherhead 

Mikey: yo LH?  
Leatherhead: yes, michelangelo?  
Mikey: can i aaaaassskkk you a quesssttiooon  
Mikey: or, get your opinion I guess  
Leatherhead: of course  
Mikey: great! Okay so, do you think it's raining that hard today?  
Mikey: thats not my question it's like my hook  
Leatherhead: I don’t think it's that bad, no  
Mikey: see?? My brothers think it's raining too hard to make me walk home  
Mikey: now im in the car with casey and hes taking me back to the apartment  
Mikey: dont get me wrong I vibe with jones (except his indescribable need to only play fiucking blink182)  
Leatherhead: then what’s the issue? It’s best you don’t get wet and sick  
Mikey: the issue is that last year, they would of done everything in their power to make sure i walked home in the rain  
Mikey: just to be assholes  
Leatherhead: so you’re upset that your brothers are being nice to you?  
Mikey: i’m not upset i just think it's weird. Really weird.  
Mikey: when we were little they were overly protective of me and junk but once sensei took us in they didn’t have to be and we were just, you know, brothers  
Leatherhead: well, I think you just answered your own question, in regards to recent events.  
Mikey: oh  
Mikey: shit  
Leatherhead: i’m sorry to bring it up  
Mikey: no no I mean, technically i did haha  
Mikey: can’t believe i’d be so stupid  
Leatherhead: i don’t think it’s stupid  
Leatherhead: I’m off to my night classes but I hope this doesn't affect your mood too poorly  
Mikey: I’m not upset just like. Wow, ya know?  
Mikey: thanks so much tho, can’t wait to see you later this week <3 !!  
Leatherhead: same here, talk to you soon :^)  
Mikey: ttyl! 

 

Casey: yo mikester and I are stopping by the market before we drop by the layer, anyone need anything?  
Donnie: stop calling our apartment “the layer”  
Raph: we’re out of doritos  
Casey: k what kind should we get  
Raph: nacho cheese  
Donnie: cool ranch  
Raph: Jones I will make sure you never step foot in the layer again if you listen to Don  
Donnie: (stop with ‘the layer’!!)  
Donnie: get cool ranch so i can both enjoy the best flavor and never be subjected to tolerating you in my home ever again  
Casey: mikes grabbin taco flavored  
Casey: anything else?  
Raph: Takis  
Casey: besides chips  
Leo: we actually need eggs  
Leo: i’ll pay you back when i get my next check, casey  
Casey: don’t sweat it man, i’ve gotcha 

 

April: hey! I finished at Irma’s early so I’m stopping by early and bringing pizza!  
Raph: April confirmed as God herself  
Donnie: are you spending the night?  
April: well, it's a school night and i have tons of homework  
April: so probably, yes  
Casey: slumber party!  
Leo: every night in this apartment seems to be slumber party night  
Leo: when is the last time Casey wasn’t passed out in our living room  
Donnie: we should make him pay rent  
Casey: April is here just as much as I am!  
April: yeah but I bring pizza  
Mikey: this is like icarly!  
Mikey: except… not  
Raph: please don’t bother explaining, i can’t stress how much i don’t care  
Leo: well I don’t think I’m going to be home until later so save me a slice  
Donnie: working late again? This is the third time this week  
April: i’ll guard your slice with my life, Leo 

Leo → Raph 

Leo: status report  
Raph: 1) you’re 18 stop referencing space heroes  
Raph: 2) nearly everyone is asleep  
Leo: even don?  
Raph: I said nearly everyone. But April, Mikey, and Casey all passed out like an hour after the movie ended  
Leo: what movie did you guys watch?  
Raph: penguins of madagascar  
Leo: oh?  
Raph: yeah. yeah.  
Leo: so, not madagascar 1, 2, or even 3. You guys instead went with, penguins of madagascar  
Raph: mikey picked it  
Raph: kinda had an all-star cast, surprising message of found family and what it means to find people who care about you. One of those “you dont need to be a furry to love it” kinda things  
Leo: holy shit did you actually enjoy it  
Raph: SHUT UP  
Leo: screenshotted already bro  
Raph: THEY HAVE AN INTERESTING DYNAMIC?  
Raph: IM BLOCKING YOUR NUMBER 

Raph: what time will you be home  
Leo: I thought you blocked my number fifteen minutes ago  
Raph: and i thought you were the older sibling but  
Leo: i’ll be home by 2  
Raph: what are you gonna do for an hour? You said you were getting off at 1  
Leo: don’t worry about it, and don’t wait for me, i’ll talk to you in the morning  
Raph: I don’t need to stay up, don’s got that covered  
Leo: i’ll talk to him about that soon  
Raph: we all will  
Raph: night 

 

Mikey: guys, animorphs is like. Good.  
Leo: mike is my new favorite brother actually you all missed your chances  
April: have we given up on the “no texting in class” rule  
April: also. H O W  
Mikey: I’m on book 10 already  
Donnie: YOU’RE DYSLEXIC WHAT HAPPENED TO “I CANT READ OR I’LL DIE”  
Mikey: audiobooks my guy  
Mikey: this series is like, so much  
Leo: RIGHT?  
Casey: what a zag 

 

Casey → Raph

Casey: starboy is about sex  
Raph: explain  
Casey: “then she clean it with her face, man i love my baby”  
Casey: it's like, you know,  
Casey: shes got her face against the table bc shes going to the bone zone?  
Casey: from the back  
Raph: casey shes snorting coke  
Casey: FUCK  
Casey: i thought i was onto something :/  
Raph: sorry to bare the bad news  
Raph: also, what would you know about “taking it from the back” you fucking top  
Casey: wow someones a salty bottom  
Raph: shitty twink  
Casey: wannabe jock, bargin brand twunk  
Raph: IM NOT TWUNK  
Raph: fuck you jones  
Casey: miss me?  
Raph: i’ll block you  
Casey: hey so  
Casey: does leo have like a gf now?  
Raph: what.  
Casey: he and that goth chick? I’ve been seeing them sneaking around a lot  
Raph: lesbian hair, thick eyeliner, chaotic futch?  
Casey: uh yeah that one. I thought she was dating the other goth chick, long haired cat lesbian  
Raph: she is  
Raph: im gonna look into this, talk to you later  
Casey: dont do anything too stupid you dick  
Raph: no promises

 

Donnie ---> April

Donnie: hey april?  
April: oh no  
Donnie: WHY AM I AN IMMEDIATE “OH NO”  
April: intuition  
April: anyways, what did you wanna talk about?  
Donnie: haha  
Donnie: no i just um, i was in storage trying to find some spare parts for a new project of mine  
Donnie: it's really rad it might make a cheaper alternative for energy in the layer  
Donnie: I mean the apartment, I hate casey  
April: you’re rambling don  
Donnie: SORRY um, anyways I found some of dads old stuff  
Donnie: and it looked like it had been sorted through  
Donnie: like  
Donnie: recently  
April: was anything missing?  
Donnie: i’m not sure, I don’t fully know what was in there to begin with  
April: have you told your brothers?  
Donnie: no, thats kind of why I came to you  
Donnie: the four of us are the only ones who have access to the storage unit  
April: so. You think one of your brothers were going through your dads things?  
April: why don’t you just ask them?  
Donnie: um  
Donnie: i don’t know  
Donnie: it’s not easy, half the time we act like he never existed and it's weird  
Donnie: so it's hard enough bringing him up, let alone accusing one of them of going through his stuff  
April: Hmm  
April: I can’t say I support the weird ways you all have of avoiding your grief  
April: Definitely not healthy  
Donnie: you aren’t our therapist April  
April: you all treat me like one smh  
April: i’ll keep an eye out on the others, but if it goes too long without a resolution I will be the one to just flat out ask  
Donnie: I wouldn’t expect anything else  
Donnie: thanks, april  
April: no prob D 

 

Mikey: so i’ve been thinking  
Mikey: what if  
Mikey: i got  
Raph: a more tolerable personality?  
Mikkey: a harmonica  
Leo: no  
Donnie: no  
Raph: no  
Mikey: WHY NOT??  
Donnie: the last thing any of us want is you poorly mimicking the devils favorite tunes at 3 in the morning  
Mikey: I think I could get really good and people will be BEGGING me to bust out my harmo  
April: no offence but you could not be more wrong  
Casey: I support you mikester, you know why?  
Casey: we can finally start that band we always dreamed of!  
Donnie: the band you always dreamed of that all of us have opposed to on multiple occasions?  
Casey: thats the one  
Casey: think of all the babes we’d get  
Raph: nah  
Casey: the fame  
Raph: uninterested  
Casey: the money  
Raph: nope  
Casey: the sponsorship from wingstop  
Raph: I call drums  
Leo: I can just buy you wingstop Raph  
Raph: will you?  
Leo: no  
Raph: whats our bands name  
Mikey: ICE CREAM KITTIES  
April: um?  
Casey: that sounds like a burlesque group  
Casey: i like it  
Donnie: are you referencing the fucking hideous mutant blob you used to keep in the freezer  
Mikey: ice cream kitty was a member of the family jackass  
Donnie: ‘ice cream kitty’ was the reason dad had to buy a new refrigerator  
Mikey: so raph can have pets but I can’t?  
Raph: I HAD A TURTLE NOT AN INANIMATE BLOB OF FROZEN DAIRY  
Raph: DONT FUCKING DISRESPECT SPIKE LIKE THAT  
Casey: lmao u had a pet turtle?  
Raph: lmao you had a mom?  
Leo: Raph.  
Casey: DFJHSDFJ SHITFACE  
Casey: what are you guys doing after school  
Donnie: studying, AP tests are next week  
Donnie: so no one come home if you’re just gonna be loud and obnoxious  
Donnie: looking at you jones  
Casey: I was gonna go to the skatepark anyways, any of you wanna come?  
Mikey: can I bring leatherhead?!  
Casey: doi  
Raph: i’ll ask slash to come  
Mikey: we should probably invite mondo too  
Leo: I wish you guys had friends with normal names  
Raph: at least we have friends, what are you doing after school?  
Leo: I have work  
Donnie: April, did you wanna come over and study?  
April: Sure!  
Donnie: great, meet me by the gym after school, I have the car today 

 

April ---> Casey  
April: Donnie says Leo doesn’t have work today  
Casey: Raph’s ranting about the same thing  
Casey: mad af too  
April: Whats he saying?  
Casey: blah blah what an asshole blah blah complete trust my ass blah blah fuck  
Casey: I think Leo’s hanging out with those goth lesbians  
April: Karai and Shini?  
Casey: you know them?  
April: I know of them  
April: I mean how could I not, they’re both like mega hot. Karai’s been here since junior year but Shini just transferred from Japan last semester I think  
April: But I don’t see why they’re bad? Or why Leo would hide hanging out with them? I mean i’ve heard Karai is kind of a bitch thats it  
Casey: I think the bros know her, like personally  
Casey: Mikey is trying to talk Raph down, saying ‘Karai isn’t all bad’ and ‘I’m sure Leo’s doing it for a reason’  
April: Hmmm. You’d think after practically living with these four for two years you’d know all of the family secrets  
Casey: We just don’t have the Hamato blood  
April: I mean, everyone but Leo is adopted, the rest technically don’t have Hamato blood  
Casey: let me live, red  
April: I’m gonna try and ask don about karai and shini  
Casey: (eyes emoji)  
April: fuck, maybe this is more serious than Leo just having two new friends  
Casey: what did he say?  
April: nothing really, but he did that ‘thing’, you know, where he straightens his glasses even though they don’t need to be straightened  
Casey: his fucking ‘i know the answer but for ONCE I’m gonna keep my mouth shut’ thing?  
April: exactly. He just said Karai and the hamatos have a history? Whatever that means?  
April: says we’ll hopefully talk about this when Leo gets back, but he looks really concerned  
Casey: i mean, Raph is concerned too, but you know him, his ‘im worried’ is ‘fuck you you fucking fuck’  
Casey: oh shit Raph’s calling Leo  
Casey: aaaaaand Leo didn’t answer  
Casey: RAPH NEARLY THREW HIS PHONE TO THE FLOOR mike caught it tho  
April: and there goes the group chat 

 

 

Raph: LOOK, I’M NOT TRYING TO BE SUBTLE ABOUT THIS SHIT  
Raph: BECAUSE UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE HERE, I’M NOT TRYING TO KEEP SECRETS FROM MY FAMILY  
Raph: MISTER ‘FAMILY BEFORE EVERYONE’ FUCK YOU!!  
Raph: LEO I KNOW YOU’RE READING THIS  
Raph: ANSWER YOU DICK  
April: Raph, calm down  
Mikey: ha, telling raph to calm down, funny  
Casey: can someone PLEASE tell me what the deal with Leo hanging out with those chicks is  
Casey: I’m so fucking lost  
Raph: IT'S COMPLICATED  
Donnie: it’s a long story  
Mikey: karai is our cousin  
April: wait like.  
April: as in Saki’s daughter  
Casey: SAKI?? THAT BITCH ASS UNCLE OF YOURS?? ISN’T HE IN P-R-I-S-O-N  
Mikey: yeah he’s still in the slammer but like. Your kids don't go in there with you casey  
Donnie: Karai has been emancipated since then I think  
Raph: LEO WOULD KNOW  
Mikey: can someone teach raph how to turn off his caps lock  
April: okay, so I see the concern, especially because of what Saki did to Leo and well. Yeah.  
April: but Karai isn’t her dad  
Donnie: she hasn’t done anything to prove that, barely speaks or looks at us at school, we’ve got this conspiracy that she’s going to try to avenge her father or something  
Casey: how on earth is her dad getting convicted your guys fault? Like, maybe if he didnt wanna go to PRISON he shouldn't have MURDERED and PUT LEO IN A FUCKING COMA  
Leo: everyone shut up  
Raph: OH THE HIGH AND MIGHTY LEO GRACES US WITH HIS PRESENCE  
Leo: stop  
Leo: this isn’t a conversation I want to have in a text group chat  
Donnie: i mean, you’ve had plenty of opportunities to talk to us about it face to face  
Mikey: not trying to gang up on you big bro, but you can’t lie to us like this  
April: leo I think you aren't in the best place to be making demands  
Leo: look, I can’t talk much right now  
Mikey: send the knife emoji if Karai is blackmailing you  
Leo: Karai is not blackmailing me, you guys are acting stupid  
Donnie: Leo  
Donnie: were you the one who went into the storage unit  
Mikey: what? Someone went in the storage unit?  
Raph: HOLY SHIT DID YOU BRING KARAI INTO DADS STUFF  
Raph: WHAT THE FUCK  
Leo: everyone stop right now  
Raph: GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON ?!?!  
Casey: please give him one i think we’re going to get kicked out of the skatepark because of how many things Raph has kicked  
Leo: Karai is our sister  
Donnie: what  
Mikey: WTF!!!!  
Raph: dont fuck with me leo  
Raph: leo  
April: aaaaand he logged off  
Raph: DICK  
Donnie: maybe this is a conversation best had back at the layer  
Donnie: fuck  
Casey: HA


	2. cold pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo: 3 hours of raph absolutely demolishing his room  
> Leo: 3 hours of donnie literally not saying anything  
> Leo: 3 hours of mikey  
> Leo: well, mikey is just being mikey  
> Leo: he april and casey have been watching naked and afraid  
> Karai: for 3 hours?  
> Leo: for 3 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little late! and it's just a little shorter than the last chapter but i hope you enjoy it still! 
> 
> just to make some plot things clear, splinter and shredder were brothers, making shredder the bros uncle and karai their cousin, and with the tension between splinter and shredder, they all nearly never interacted. about a year before this fic shredder killed splinter and put leo into a coma for a month, but was caught and sent to prison, where he still is during this fic. then we find out that leo and karai were both splinter's children (fraternal twins), and karai was thought to be 'lost' in the fire that took their mother, basic backstory with her being raised by shredder and such until she and leo pull some sneaky shit and figure out the truth. karai is emancipated and living on her own at the moment. 
> 
> Raph, Don, and Mikey were all adopted after Splinter moved to the U.S
> 
> i'll put some extra character in the end chapter notes! t
> 
> tw: weed talk

Karai ---> Leo  
Karai: so?  
Karai: How did it go?  
Leo: Honestly? Worse than I expected  
Karai: Oh Joy  
Leo: Look, it isn’t your fault  
Karai: Sorry to disagree but when they all hate my guts, it’s hard not to take it personally  
Leo: They don’t hate you  
Leo: They just don’t trust you. Plus, I should’ve told them sooner  
Leo: But it isn’t as if this is something that I could’ve brought up casually  
Leo: ‘You know Karai? Our cousin, the livid bitch whose father is literally in jail for killing our dad  
and putting me in a coma? Turns out, not our cousin! She’s our sister! My twin!’  
Karai: wow you made me sound nicer than i am, thanks  
Karai: also, don’t forget we’re fraternal twins  
Leo: Yeah. That was the problem with this  
Karai: Don’t beat yourself up for not telling people sooner, you couldn’t even be sure about  
anything until we found those picture in your dad's storage unit  
Leo: Our dad’s  
Karai: hmmm. It’s gonna take me awhile to get used to that.  
Leo: Well it looks like my brothers are going to take a while to get use to all of this too so no rush  
Karai: its only been 3 hours  
Leo: 3 hours of raph absolutely demolishing his room  
Leo: 3 hours of donnie literally not saying anything  
Leo: 3 hours of mikey  
Leo: well, mikey is just being mikey  
Leo: he april and casey have been watching naked and afraid  
Karai: for 3 hours?  
Leo: for 3 hours. Its an all night marathon  
Karai: do you want to come hang out with Shinigami and i until this all blows over  
Leo: no, i should wait it out  
Karai: youre missing out on skinny dipping in a "supposedly" haunted pool on a full moon  
Leo: surprisingly that doesnt change my decision, i dont wanna be third wheel on your weird date  
Karai: suit yourself  
Karai: see you at school tomorrow  
Leo: see ya, dont get possessed or anything  
Karai: no promises 

 

Mikey: out of everyone in the groupchat, who would you bring with you if you had to spend 31 days alone in the wilderness with no clothes  
Donnie: what kind of question is this  
Mikey: an important one  
Casey: april  
Casey: april is scary  
Casey: no bears would fuck with us once they see april  
April: thank you  
April: but id bring raph  
Donnie: why?  
April: muscle, he can like lift logs and stuff  
Donnie: raph would see a lion and purposely start a fight with it and die  
Raph: that's the dream  
April: what kind of wilderness are we in that has both lions and bears  
Mikey: AND TIGERS! OH MY!  
Raph: you fucked it up the tigers go in between lions and bears you dumb shit  
Mikey: okay well  
Mikey: shut up  
Casey: raph does not fuck around with his wizard of oz lore  
Mikey: i read that as wizard of oz vore  
Raph: thats the dream  
April: this is a cursed string of messages  
Donnie: i would bring casey so i could either use him as bait or eat him if needed  
Casey: eat me out ;)  
Raph: like eat in the cannibal way or in the vore way  
Donnie: every notification i get from this chat puts me in intense physical pain  
Mikey: id bring leo or april!  
Raph: you cant bring leo  
Mikey: :? Why not  
Raph: hes a LIAR  
Leo: are you fucking kidding me  
Raph: look he responds to liar  
Raph: makes u think  
Leo: you can't stay mad at me forever  
Raph: i can try  
Casey: if it helps, im not mad at you leo  
Raph: if you want to continue being my friend you absolutely are mad at leo  
Mikey: i dont care about being raphs friend so can i admit that im not mad at leo  
Donnie: really?  
Mikey: i mean  
Mikey: i dont see the point  
Mikey: he apologized and told us everything so  
Mikey: also, i need someone to talk about animorphs with  
Leo: what book are you on?  
Mikey: 18  
Donnie: so you dont care that leo, someone who insists that all of us are honest with each other, kept a Huge secret?  
Mikey: okay but he told us  
Raph: i told you i broke your skateboard and you were still mad  
Raph: i’m allowed to be mad  
Mikey: you’ve broken my skateboard 23 times leos only revealed our cousin is our sister once  
April: not exactly the same circumstances  
Casey: I think you guys should be excited?! Like, you guys scored a sister whose a total badass  
April: what am i, chopped liver?  
Casey: A /new/ sister, chill red  
Mikey: whatever, im sick of all of this fighting  
Mikey: I’m gonna chill over at Leatherhead’s for the weekend  
Leo: so you’re just gonna go without asking?  
Raph: YOU’RE HIS BROTHER NOT HIS SENSEI ASSHOLE  
Donnie: aaaand the caps lock is back  
Mikey: >:| leo dont forget im on your side dude  
Leo: i’m sorry, have fun at leatherheads  
Raph: IM ALSO GONNA BE GONE FOR THE WEEKEND  
Donnie: caps  
Raph: im also gonna be gone for the weekend  
Leo: and where are you going  
Raph: HA. ACTING LIKE I’LL TELL THE TRUTH WHEN YOU DIDNT  
Casey: he’s gonna be at my place  
Raph: FUCK YOU JONES  
April: um, weren’t you supposed to help me get stuff from my family’s farm house?  
Casey: shit was that this weekend  
Raph: I’ll help too it's no biggie  
April: it’s gonna take all weekend, you sure?  
Raph: it's chill 

Casey → Donnie  
Casey: ayo four eyes  
Donnie: original  
Donnie: what do you want  
Casey: dont know if u saw in the gc but red, raph, and myself are heading upstate for the weekend  
Donnie: okay  
Donnie: and?  
Casey: aaaaand i know your lameass isnt doing shit  
Casey: so come with us  
Donnie: no  
Casey: C’MON itll be fun dude, would you rather stay cooped in your room all weekend?  
Donnie: if it means I don’t have to be stuck with you for an extended amount of time  
Donnie: then yes  
Donnie: absolutely  
Donnie: sign me up for my typical isolation  
Casey: smartass  
Donnie: like it wasn’t obvious? 

Casey → April  
Casey: okie dokie then  
Casey: my attempts to court our dear donatello failed  
Casey: why are we inviting him again  
April: ugh do i have to do everything 

April → Donnie  
April: yo D  
April: will you come to the farmhouse this weekend?  
April: for me?  
Donnie: uh? I mean  
Donnie: yeah sure  
Donnie: if you really want me there  
April: of course! 

April → Donnie  
April: (sent a screenshot))  
April: it wasn’t that hard  
Casey: I HATE HIM 

Donnie --> Leo  
Donnie: im going to the farmhouse too  
Leo: okay  
Donnie: okay  
Donnie: see you soon  
Leo: stay safe 

Leo --> Karai  
Leo: aaaaaand my entire family has left for the weekend  
Karai: LMAO  
Karai: i mean, ouch, sorry, wow thats too bad  
Leo: shut up 

 

Casey: MICHAEL  
Casey: DID YOU TAKE THE LAST HOT POCKET OUT OF THE BACK OF MY TRUCK  
Casey: hi mikey its april, i took caseys phone because he cant text and drive  
Casey: casey is very loudly insisting that you took the hot pockets he keeps in his trunk  
Leo: why does casey keep hot pockets in his trunk  
Donnie: i have no idea but, apparently they were our only snacks for the drive  
Donnie: i asked him if he had snacks because i was at the store and would get some  
Donnie: he said yes  
Donnie: he said dont worry about it  
Donnie: he sent multiple fire emojis  
Donnie: then we are 40 minutes on the road  
Donnie: i ask for the snacks  
Donnie: and he says  
Donnie: grab. The hot pockets. From the trunk  
Donnie: why he keeps a frozen product in his car i have no idea  
Donnie: but i look, and sure enough there is a hot pocket brand box  
Donnie: but in it were no hot pockets  
Donnie: there was an empty hot pocket wrapper  
Donnie: and weed  
Raph: the most thrilling monologue ive ever read and i was there  
Raph: casey says mikey was the only one who knew his hot pockets were there i guess  
Mikey: okay, now that youve so rudely taken me from my date  
Mikey: i'll come clean  
Mikey: i took SOME of caseys weed but he told me i could i guess he just doesnt remember  
Casey: I DONT CARE ABOUT THE WEED I CARE ABOUT MY HOT POCKETS  
Casey: sorry, april here again, casey snatched the phone so now i have crawled to the back seat  
Casey: he is insisting "i told him specifically to not take my hot pockets"  
Raph: execpt it was more like "I FUCKING TOLD THAT LITTLE SHIT TO NOT TAKE ANY HOT POCKETS WHEN HE WAS GRABBING THE GOD DAMN WEED"  
Mikey: i was HUNGRY  
Leo: so. You ate the hot pocket cold?  
Mikey: well duh  
Donnie: NO NOT "WELL DUH"  
Mikey: hot pockets are good cold  
April: okay i switched to my phone  
April: casey is agreeing with mikey passionately and ive never been more disturbed  
Leo: hot. pocket  
Leo: hot is in the NAME  
Mikey: have you ever eaten a hot pocket hot and actually enjoyed it :/  
Raph: YES? FREQUENTLY ACTUALLY  
Mikey: nah dude its always like too hot and burns your tongue  
Donnie: okay then you wait for it to cool down  
Mikey: you dont have to wait for it to cool down if you never heat it up  
April: casey is still upset that mikey took the last hot pocket but is slightly okay because mikey is "reppin the cold pocket"  
April: i think im more upset that casey expected us to eat said cold pockets and only cold pockets on this three hour drive  
Leo: ive learned a lot from this conversation  
Leo: ive learned my little brother hot boxes that truck with a delinquent we consider our friend  
Leo: and the two eat cold hot pockets while doing so  
Mikey: usually raph is there  
Leo: ive learned that usually raph is there  
Raph: TO BE CLEAR ive never been around for the hot pocket shit  
Mikey: cold pocket  
Raph: shut the fuck up  
Leo: if theyre always in caseys trunk arent they like? Luke warm pockets  
Leo: slightly sweaty pockets  
Donnie: do you think they grow mold...  
Donnie: nevermind im going to make myself sick  
Donnie: we need to pull over for food  
April: im right next to you you dont have to say that in the group chat  
Donnie: shit okay yeah 

Donnie: welcome to the group chat, now titled "list of things casey has done in the past 24 hours to piss me off"  
Donnie: for the records  
Raph: chill out don  
Raph: he got one of your books a little wet big deal  
Donnie: HE DROPPED IT DOWN THE WELL  
Casey: maybe dont leave your books by my well  
April: its my well, actually  
April: your all supposed to be sleeping we just said goodnight 10 minutes ago  
Leo: its 5am?  
Donnie: its been a long night  
Raph: why are you up leo?  
Leo: i just woke up, you know, like a normal person  
Raph: on a saturday?  
Leo: i have work  
Raph: real work or karai work  
Leo: right now, real work  
April: and all of you guys with me are going to have real work later today so I SUGGEST YOU GET SOME SLEEP 

 

  
Mikey: so have you guys ever noticed that the layer makes like  
Mikey: so  
Mikey: much  
Mikey: noise  
Mikey: like, so many unnecessary creaks and shit  
Mikeys: things moving when they aren't supposed to  
Mikeys: do you think our place is like. Haunted  
Donnie: what horror movie did you watch this time  
April: didn’t you watch the babadook and not sleep for 3 days  
Mikey: I DIDNT WATCH A MOVIE  
Mikey: i played a video game  
Raph: thought leatherhead didn’t like scary stuff  
Mikey: nah i came home earlier today, leatherhead had some stuff to catch up on for school  
Mikey: leo and i played outlast  
Leo: okay, let’s get some things straight  
Leo: I did not let mikey play outlast, he would not leave  
Raph: why were YOU playing outlast  
Donnie: do we even own that game  
Mikey: Karai brought it over!  
April: oh?  
Mikey: yeah shes like, super fucking good  
Mikey: doesn’t even flinch  
Mikey: I am both petrified and impressed  
Raph: wow you know who else likes horror games?  
Raph: murderers  
April: i like horror games?  
Raph: well maybe theres something you haven't told us  
Leo: will you knock it off with the ‘karai is evil’ shit  
Leo: she isn’t trying to kill any of us  
Donnie: but she could  
Leo: oh of course she could  
Leo: but so could we? It's just a trend that happens when your dads are batshit about ninjitsu  
Mikey: and i mean, she had TWO batshit ninja dads  
April: does sensei count as her dad? Like, i get he is biologically, but she never even met him?  
Donnie: well i suppose he’s still her father  
Raph: what the fuck is the difference between dad and father  
Donnie: formalities?  
Casey: and whats the difference between those and daddy ;)  
Casey: hint: me  
Casey: me = casey jones  
Donnie: help iv’e summoned the devil  
Mikey: i was wondering where you were casey lmao  
Casey: i’ve been driving and apparently April has deemed herself owner of my phone whenever i’m behind the wheel  
Casey: but she and Raph are out in the restroom so you all get a refreshment of CASEY JONES  
Donnie: they left me alone with him they must want me dead  
Leo: are you guys on the way home?  
Donnie: we’re about an hour away yeah, we should make it home by 6  
Mikey: hey……. Hey…….  
Mikey: i need a favor……..  
Mikey: if you could……  
Casey: already made plans to bring some pizza home, gotcha covered  
Mikey: casey jones, daddy, mind reader, vigilante  
Raph: if anyone calls casey daddy again im never coming home  
Casey: SHUT UP AND GO PEE TWUNK  
Raph: i will key your truck  
Leo: I guess we’’ll see you guys when you get home  
Leo: but they put the animorphs tv series back on netflix so mikey and I will be Busy  
Leo: don’t expect access to the tv for the next 7 hours  
Mikey: or week  
Mikey: who needs school  
April: casey or don can u check if i left my wallet in the truck? I don’t remember if i brought it out with me  
April: hellloooooooooo  
April: i dont wanna leave the rest stop if my wallets here can someone answer  
Leo: you shouldn’t have left them alone I think they killed each other  
Raph: like how karai is going to kill us  
Leo: GIVE  
Leo: IT  
Leo: UP  
Raph: at this point it's out of spite  
Mikey: everything you do is out of spite  
Leo: you know what  
Leo: i know how to fix this  
Raph: okaaaay??  
Raph: and leo disappears  
Raph: three challengers remain  
April: i’m gonna head back over to the truck since the morons aren't answering, meet me by the vending machine  
Raph: gotcha  
Donnie: YOUR WALLET IS IN HERE APRIL  
Donnie: hahaha sorry caps lock i forgot i didnt mean to yell that oops  
April: what took so long >:/  
Donnie: we were looking!  
Casey: yeah, we were looking really hard  
Casey: really hard  
Mikey: okay?  
Donnie: we’re on the way home  
LEO ADDED ‘KARAI’ TO THE GROUPCHAT  
Raph: WAIT  
Raph: EXCUSE ME  
Raph: WHAT THE FUCK  
Karai: nice to hear from you too, asshole  
Mikey: awwwww shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U FOR READING! now, some headcanons ppl should know because in this au they're canon because it's my au, thanks (don't come at me with 'having a cast this diverse/lgbt heavy is unrealistic' because i wont stand for it lmao)  
> I don't claim to know or share experiences with a lot of them and I'm not trying to! these are just my opinions 
> 
> Leo is 18, a transboy, biromantic demisexual, and Japanese  
> Raph is 17, a demiguy, aro gay, and latinx  
> Donnie is 17, agender (he/they), bi, and some sort of black/indian mix (they aren't sure)  
> Mikey is 16, genderfluid (he/they/she), pan, and white/black  
> April is 17, a transgirl, pan, i wrote this fic with her 2012 design in mind but i know she was intended to be a poc when she was created and think it's extremely important to acknowledge  
> Casey is 18, nonbianry (he doesn't give a shit about pronouns), bi, white  
> Karai is 18, bigender (she/xe), lesbian, japanese  
> Shini (who will show up!) is 18, a nonbianry girl, lesbian, japanese 
> 
> I have some headcanons regarding brain stuff, because as someone whose mentally ill representation like that is extremely important to me, but i think i've written enough here lmao so maybe i will include it in the notes of the next chapter or i'll talk about it over at aroraph.tumblr.com
> 
> see ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. im hoping karai will join the gc next chapter! thank u for reading! You can shoot me questions over at aroraph.tumblr.com!


End file.
